


Ruby red dress

by strawhat4life



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dress, F/M, Shopping, mainly darcy and Fandral, the others are only mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark is having a big party to celebrate the completion of Avengers Tower and Darcy has to take Fandral shopping for some normal clothes. some harmless flirting never hurt anyone right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby red dress

Darcy smiled happily it was great to be back in New York where she and Jane belonged! Apparently they had come back in time for some fun going on, Thor had invited them to the new Avengers tower in which case there was going to be a formal dance, this left it Darcy, Natasha, Jane, and Pepper’s job to get Thor, Sif and the Warriors, who had also been invited, to some formal wear that wasn’t Asgardian.

 

Darcy was put with Fandral to get him a suit and to get herself a dress. Well finding him a suit had been easy, not being from Earth he wasn’t entirely too picky about the clothes so long as he could move (and as long as she let him have a small knife in his pocket.) So now it was Darcy’s turn!

Fandral waited outside the dressing room in a bored fashion tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair that was there as he sat there with Darcy’s bag. Even though he was a gentleman that did not make this any less boring and slightly humiliating as some Midgardian men would snicker seeing him and make “whipped” signs towards him (as Stark had taught him when Darcy had referred to Tony being Whipped by Pepper)

Fandral didn’t want to complain though; Darcy had been quite excited about getting a new dress and being able to go to such a big event, he didn’t want to ruin her fun. (That and Thor had already warned him that if he hurt Darcy in any shape, way or form that Thor would personally defend her honor.)

Darcy finally emerged from the dressing room adjusting the strapless red full length gown she wore as she observed herself in the mirror that was next to the dressing room, not realizing the gawking Asgardian that sat just behind her, his throat had gone completely dry at the sight of how the dress complimented her figure in all the right places and how much of her smooth pale skin that he could see.

Darcy turned to him then brushing her hair back out of her face a bit as she waited for him to say something, when no words came and simply more gawking she smirked a bit trying not to laugh  
“Well?”  
Fandral gave a dry swallow as he tried to force himself to speak and make his heart stop beating faster than a hummingbird.   
“That um…that’s a good look for you.” He said his voice cracking slightly which caused her to laugh and him to blush dragging his hand over his face embarrassed.  
“Need some water?” Darcy asked Fandral just nodded to avoid another embarrassing moment. Darcy went to her purse and pulled out a bottle of water handing it to him; Fandral downed half of it in one gulp before taking a breath and smiling nervously   
“So yes or no to the dress?” Darcy asked him spinning around in the dress Fandral smiled a bit   
“Well,” he started standing up and walking around her to see the dress “The red in the dress definitely brings out the color in your eyes and compliments your fair skin perfectly.” He said

Well that hadn’t taken long for him to recover now had it? Darcy smiled a bit   
“So if you looked across a crowded room, didn’t know me and saw me in this your first thoughts would be..?”  
“Who is this stunning goddess and why do I not know her name.”

Darcy laughed a bit and smiled at him  
“And then?” Fandral smiled he liked where this was going so far  
“I’d make my way across the floor to you like in some Childs fairy tale and ask your name.”  
“And I’d tell you that you’d have to find out after a dance.” Darcy replied dramatically offering her hand to him, he laughed and kissed it going along with her little game

“Then I’d whisk you out onto the dance floor and show you the time of your life my lady.” He said to her he couldn’t stop himself from starting to play with her hair a bit using it as an excuse for his fingers to touch her smooth shoulder, she didn’t do anything she just watched him, that teasing smile that he so loved to see her wear, gracing her red lips.

“Then I’d take you outside where we could be alone to look up at the stars so that you could grace me with your name, and so that forever the name Darcy Lewis could haunt my dreams.” He told her

Darcy was focused on him and how he spoke not realizing just how close they had gotten now    
“We’d laugh and I’d charm my way into asking if I could see you again, and if you gave me that permission I’d ask if I could kiss you.”   
It took darcy a moment to realize that he was actually asking her now and blushed a bit and nodded.

Fandral leaned forward but just before he reached her lips he moved and kissed her cheek instead.  
Darcy pouted at him  
“You’re a tease.”  
“No, just giving you something to look forward to, tonight my lady.” Fandral said with a smile before he handed her, her bag   
“Now get changed, we have to meet Thor and the others in ten minutes.”  
Darcy rolled her eyes taking her bag and going back into the dressing room  
“You know if I don’t get that kiss tonight I’m going to be disappointed.” She told him as she went to change Fandral grinned  
“Then I make it a promise on my honor that you Lady Darcy, will receive a kiss that you will never forget.”


End file.
